Flying Tiger (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = formerly Pleasant Hill, Connecticut, The Raft, The Vault | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Height2 = (Armored) | Weight = 425 lbs | Weight2 = (Armored) | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary, Freelance Assassin | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Steve Leialoha | First = Spider-Woman #40 | HistoryText = Early Life The unnamed man was once a failed professional American Football player. Flying Tiger He later to turned to crime using an armored costume as the Flying Tiger. A high-priced freelance assassin who was sent to take out Spider-Woman. During the attack she was forced to save some innocent bystanders whose car is almost knocked off the Golden Gate Bridge. This allowed Flying Tiger to smash her into San Francisco Bay. Assuming that she was dead, Flying Tiger went his employer Nguyen Ngoc Coy, who told him to eliminate his underworld rivals. Spider-Woman survived and when she observed a kidnapping by Coy's men, she intervened and is once more attacked by Flying Tiger. Now with new-found skills, she was evenly matched against the Tiger, and defeated him with a point-blank venom blast to the face. Sometime later Spider-Woman found that the Flying Tiger, Shroud, Tigra, the Werewolf, Poltergeist, Angar the Screamer, Daddy Longlegs, Dansen Macabre, Hangman, Killer Shrike, Needle, Nekra, Gypsy Moth and Tatterdemalion were all prisoners of the Locksmith. Iron Man He was hired by Colonel Perez to abduct Regis Fussky and take him to South America. An agreement was made with the Kingpin that he would not be touched until he had left the US. Fussky hired Iron Man (James Rhodes) as his bodyguard. The Tiger disguised himself as the co-pilot and mid flight grabbed Fussky, but he also took the suit case containing the Iron Man Armor and escaped. He couldn't open the suitcase and threw it into the jungle. Rhodes was able to recover the suitcase to become Iron Man. During the fight the Americans began dropping bombs on Colonel Perez's camp. He was caught in one of the explosions but survived. Acts of Vengeance During the Acts of Vengeance event, Doctor Doom used an Aggression Enhancer on him and a group of other villains to attack the Fantastic Four when they stood before Congress. They were defeated by the Fantastic Four and imprisoned in the superhuman prison known as the Vault A.I.M. Weapons Expo He was among the many criminals to visit the A.I.M. Weapons Expo on Boca Caliente but the event was however crashed by Captain America. Masters of Evil He joined the seventh incarnation of the Masters of Evil gathered by the Crimson Cowl (Justine Hammer). First working for Hydra, they tried to garner the favor of the New York crime families. This incensed Citizen V and the rest of the Thunderbolts, seeing the Masters' legacy turned into mere mercenary work. Initiative Still operating in San Francisco he was taken down by the young hero Armory. The Raft He was imprisoned at the Raft. He escaped when it was destroyed, but was apprehended by Giant-Man. Black Lodge At Black Lodge he along with Puff Adder watched television when a bandaged Peter Parker was brought in using a wheelchair. Surgeon General of Black Lodge asked Flying Tiger to take out Spider-Man. He along with Puff Adder and Eel fought Spidey. He tossed Spidey against a wall and knocked him out. Firebrand set the hospital on fire, and he along with the other villains were rescued by Spider-Man. Pleasant Hill At some point in time, Flying Tiger was imprisoned by S.H.I.E.L.D. in Pleasant Hill, a prison in the form of a small town where its inmates had their memories and appearances tampered with using a sentient Cosmic Cube named Kobik, so they could be turned into model citizens. When a group of villains led by Baron Zemo snapped out of this fantasy world and returned to their true selves, they attacked the village from within, wrecking havoc and freeing the other prisoners from Pleasant Hill's control. Flying Tiger was one of these numerous villains. When the bad guys took notice of the presence of the Avengers on the scene, they used their numbers to their advantage and mercilessly stroke down the heroes. However, Kobik took compassion on the Avengers and healed them. After saving the heroes, Kobik disappeared from the scene. Flying Tiger later appeared as a member of Baron Zemo's "New Masters" alongside Firebrand and Plantman. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Flying Tiger Suit:' **'Enhanced Abilities:' The Flying Tiger's costume enhances his Strength, Durability and Endurance. **'Claws:' **'Boot Jets:' | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Claws Category:Flight Category:Armor Users